Crush Meets Chaotix
by Zhia Khimuhx
Summary: So the math’s like this: six boys plus six girls. What do they really have in common? They all have to outdo each other for fame and fortune. But what if crushes developed? Chaos ensues!NaruHinaKiba,SasuSakuGaaa [lot more pairings]


**(A/N**: Okay, I am going to revive my very old fiction. I missed this fic. This is the first and ever fiction that I ever made and I'm planning to finish what I haven't started. Lol, not really because the real fun hasn't started at the late chapters _I believe it was on chapter 10? _So anyways, I constructed my grammar and revised it. The old chapters were like, lame-ish. So here it is, the all new **Crush meets Chaotix**!

**Warnings**: I don't really think it's based on AU. The settings are on like those at Naruto TV series, without the jutsu's or the sealings. Just plain human life and also mild character OOCness and mild profanities.

**Main Pairings: **Sasuke x Neji x Sakura x Gaara, Naruto x Hinata x Kiba, Kakashi x Anko, Temari x Shikamaru x Ino, Tenten x Neji x Kin I'm not yet sure about the pairings.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does, end of the point.

* * *

**_Crush Meets Chaotix: Revised  
_By**Zhia Khimuhx  
**Genre: **Mostly, Romance/Humor  
**Rating: **T (for mild profanities and some Fluffiness)  
**Summary:  
**So the math's like this: six boys plus six girls. What do they really have in common? They all have to outdo each other for fame and fortune. But what if crushes developed? Chaos ensues! _(Thanks to ang3lix for the summary idea.)  
_

* * *

**Chapter**: _**A great start? So not true**! _

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THAT TV SENSEI, WHICH I, YOUR STUDENT DON'T HAVE THAT IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, YOU COULDN'T EVEN HELP ME?"

He looked up at the blonde boy, "A mute button."

- **My Wife and Kids TV series**

* * *

The birds…

"I get a promotion?"

The grass…

"Yes you do. You may leave now."

The clouds…

_Where the fawk should I find 6 male kids with rock talents, rock attitude and knows how to play the instruments? This isn't a promotion at all. I call this, an S-class mission. Where would I find rockers again?  
_

A blonde fox eating ramen and an inu boy cursing at him.

The plan…

A smirk…

_What was I saying again?_

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"We what!" Two loud heads shouted at the silver-haired guy in front of them. Their eyes were wide. The orange fox refrained from eating his ramen and placed the bowl at the table; where it is safe while the brown inu almost dropped his pup but luckily it landed on the chair. It barked, but he paid no attention.

"Yes, a band promotion. ROCK band to be exact." The lazy man yawned and placed a folder at the table where they were sitting in. It had 3 pages and 6 blank ones. "I'm just asking if you're interested at this lame promotion." He then grabbed the folder and slipped it through his ANBU coat. "But if you really don't want to-"

He was cut off by the fox's bear hug at his leg. He sweat dropped. "Kakashi-senseiiiiii, I want to be in that bandddddddd. Please let meeeeee!" A teary eyed Naruto looked up at his sensei. Kakashi tugged his foot at the nearest table so that the blonde boy would get off his leg. He sighed, "Do you want it or not?"

Naruto had this resisting face and giggled and then jumped from the table. "Of course I'm in! Who knows? If I ever got to be on the cover of millions of gloss magazines, Sakura-chan will realize that I am a really great person than Sasuke-teme!" A sweat drop, "You need 5 more mates."

The silence…

"Where the hell should I suppose to get 5 members with the rock attitude and have a rocker quality that knows how to play the right instruments?" Naruto beamed and kicked the nearest rock.

Kakashi sighed, "I've been asking myself the same thing."

Naruto raised a brow. "Is this a promotion or a mission from Tsunade baa-chan?"

Again, Kakashi shrugged. "You know the answer."

* * *

**Konoha Training Hall**

"What mess did I ever get into?"

Konoha training hall, where the people train and trains you at best. It is used for like, anything such as country gatherings, festivals and so much more. Kakashi was permitted to use it for 3 days. The next schedule would be a grand ball for the Hokage's celebration.

Here was Naruto, standing in front of the stage pretending to strum the guitars in a rock way. Kiba observed him annoyingly.

"It's because you couldn't resist that I, Uzumaki Naruto, would conquer the rock world and step upon your depravity and begging for your poor soul to let you in MY band. Hahahahaha!"

Kiba raised a brow as his pup, Akamaru barked. "Do you even know what you're saying, baka? Your grammar is so poor. How could you even compose with that sick grammar of yours?"

A smirk came cross upon Naruto's face and pointed his index finger at Kiba. "I don't care about the grammar. What makes sense is that the songs have sense!"

"But your little _I, Uzumaki Naruto, will conquer the rock world and step upon your depravity and begging for your poor soul to let you in MY band_ speech didn't even make ANY sense!"

Naruto planted his hands on his hips and started dancing in a maniacal way. "It's _would conquer _to be exact!"

Kiba stared.

Akamaru barked.

Naruto's eyes observed the two carnivores.

Once again, Naruto pointed his index finger but this time his other hand on his hips. "Aha! I see you have been memorizing my future lines. Now that's a fan!" He jumped out from the stage to Kiba and smuggled his hair as Akamaru bit his hand. Naruto's face paled.

"Youch! Get him off me! Get him off me! Get him off me you **Me**-Wanna-Be!" The blonde fox was running in circles as he struggle his hands off from Akamaru.

"Whatever." Kiba rolled his eyes and walked at the stage. He studied the black and silver instruments lying below the stage. He flickered. _I don't even have the right knowledge of the rock industry. I don't even like music! I barely touch an instrument._

_**Flashback**_

"_Where the hell should I suppose to get 5 members with the rock attitude and have a rocker quality that knows how to play the right instruments?" Naruto beamed and kicked the nearest rock. _

Kakashi sighed, "I've been asking myself the same thing."

Naruto raised a brow. "Is this a promotion or a mission from Tsunade baa-chan?"

Again, Kakashi shrugged. "You know the answer."

"_That's a really sad fate Kakashi-san." Kiba said as he picked up Akamaru beside Naruto's ramen bowl, which was already empty._

_Naruto was laughing at the thought of Kakashi in a formal jester suit, promoting a Naruto's band in a banner. His mouth watered at the famous-ness, but suddenly disappeared when he saw an empty bowl of his ramen. He glared at the nearby person, or rather a thing, at his ramen. _

Akamaru…

"Why you dog shit!" Naruto grabbed Akamaru forcefully from Kiba and shook the poor dog violently. Kiba's eyes were wide and pushed Naruto aside. He fell down but instead of shaking, he was scrubbing the now unconscious Akamaru on the floor.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Now, Kiba was shaking Naruto violently as he shook Akamaru again.

**SLAP! **

The silence…

**_We interrupt you for a special commercial made by the humongous depravity of Zhia Khimuhx's lack of innocent mind.  
_**Me: smirks._  
**The following program contains total emoness and out-of-character-ness of Inuzuka Kiba. Parental guidance is recommended.** _

" _How dare you hurt my Akamaru! You don't know how I love Akamaru than anybody else. I don't have the guts to call him an 'it' because for me, he's the only friend that I got, despite from Shino taking away the attention of Hinata-chan, I don't have anyone to talk with. I love Akamaru with all my heart. We have known each other for 10 whole years. Now that I am a full pledged teenager, I will assure Akamaru's safety because he is like, like… The other part of me…" _

The blonde boy's jaw dropped as he watched Kiba, now kneeling and sucking his thumb while doing the process of reviving his pup.  
(A/N: Yes I know, it IS disgusting. I wont even write what process it is. pretends to puke.)

"_Pssst. Kakashi-sen. A little help here?" Naruto whispered while he eyed Kiba in case of false move. _

"Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiii" Naruto whispered hard but softly this time.

A twitch…

_A loud THUD was heard at the bar where Kakashi has been sitting his feet on. He sighed. _

"Kakashi-sensei… WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THAT TV, WHICH I, YOUR STUDENT DON'T HAVE, THAT IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS, YOU COULDN'T EVEN HELP ME?"

_He looked up at the blonde boy, who was glaring at him. He poked his nose. "A mute button."_

_The people at Ichiraku Ramen House have witnessed the lazy guy and the loud guy's, session. Kiba's mouth formed into an 'o'. Akamaru sat up and jumped at Kiba's head. _

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN…………….

"My ego… Is shattered! Why Kakashi-sensei, why?" Naruto kneeled and his eyes went teary in a kid form.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Just shut up your ass and let's get moving. You coming, Inuzuka?"

_Kiba was busy petting Akamaru. He looked up at the silver-haired man who was standing in front of him, bringing the 3-paged folder and a book with a portrait of… A girl running and a guy chasing? Icha Icha Rakuen? "Uh… Huh?"_

"_Good."_

_Kiba's jaw dropped. "What mess did I ever get into?"_

_**End of Flashback** _

Kakashi glanced at his watch as he was still reading the make-out book. "They should be arriving in here any minute by now."

The two heads at the hall snapped their _future _visions and turned their attention at the old perverted man who was reading the make-out comic book. "What do you exactly mean by that, Kakashi-sen? Who would be arriving today?"

"You'll see." Kakashi smiled and went back to his reading.

_I wonder who 'they' would be… _Naruto thought.

Suddenly, the hall's big door flung open like a storm in rage.

Pure white eyes.

Onyx orbs.

Jaw drops.

And a smirk…

"The new members, Naruto." Kakashi grinned at the blonde fox whose eyes have popped out from the sight.

'_No way!' _Naruto shouted at his mind.

'_New pledges, I see?' _Kiba thought as he smirked.

Four eyes met glazing fire orbs.

_This is totally NOT my great start!_

* * *

(**A/N**: Finally this chapter ends! I spent my whole writing on this fic. I really worked hard on it. I even made it longer _by putting huge amount of spaces. _xDD Anyway, this fic is on-going. No hiatus or anything else. I already have the 12 chapters. All I need is a little bit construction on the grammar.

I'm not even sure whether to continue it, because I don't think the readers won't enjoy it? Bah!

Please read and review so I may know whether you like it or not. Please criticize, but don't flame… Ja!

_**Zhia Khimuhx**_


End file.
